Bloody Valentine
"Oooh, aah." - Bloody Valentine Bloody Valentine is the Soul Drive of Sasha Salvatore and takes the form of her late cousin, Claudia Salvatore. She is a Physical Soul Drive representing "The Devil." She is at her strongest when using her ability "Devil's due." She is unbelievably hard to control, much like she was in life. Often ignoring orders to do whatever she feel is acceptable. She is known for her inability to talk, and only converses in moans and noises. Abilities As a mostly physical Soul Drive Bloody Valentine has very little skills besides her ability to quite literally claw and punch her way out of any situation. Tears Don't Fall - Bloody Valentine stabs into Sassy's back, ripping a pint of blood from Sassy's body. She then uses it to form bloody claws around her hands, which she used mixed with her martial arts knowledge. Blood Well - Bloody Valentine draws blood from Sassy's body or around itself to use as a weapon. It can save the blood it uses in a blood ball which forms in between it's hands. Once the ball gets big enough it'll float behind her body. The bigger the ball the more powers Sassy can use. * Bloody Needle - The Ball splinters creating spikes all around it before suddenly extending outward about ten feet before retracting to the ball. Devil's Due - Her head raises up to the sky for a quick moment, as it does her hair turns black and rises, all but one lock of hair which hangs over her forehead. Her pupils become slits and horns grow from her forehead. Her shirt becomes a dark red and she acquires a small tail, alongside wings which connect at her lower back. All of her stats are severely increased in this state, making it a force to be reckoned with. The downside is that it only last five minutes. Utilization and Limitations * Sassy can control Bloody Valentine completely by semi-summoning her. The problem with semi summoning her is the fact that she's extremely limited and can't abuse her agility. She's also limited to a 3 foot radius, forcing her to always be right on top of Sassy. Another set-back is while under the control of sassy, she cannot utilize all of her martial arts knowledge, being limited to only mimicking Sassy's actions. * Bloody Valentine is a very strong Soul Drive, however it's refusal to follow some orders and her refusal to work with other Soul Drives often limits her usefulness. * Bloody Valentine works almost purely off of instinct. As such it'll do whatever it feels is right to help it survive at the moment. * Bloody Valentine can converse with other Soul Drives and can do so even telepathically. If not for her refusal to work together with a person or Soul Drive, she could be a severely useful Soul Drive. Trivia * Oddly enough, Bloody Valentine can often have "Echoes of her past." Even going as far as sitting down, drinking coffee, etc. Category:Salvatore Category:Soul Drive